Printing circuit boards (PCBs) are one of important elements in electronics industry. PCBs are used as mechanical support elements for the electronic components, and realize electrical connection among the electronic components. In addition, graphics and numbers of the components can be printed on the PCBs, it is convenient for furnishing, checking or maintaining the components. The PCBs are used in almost every electronic device, such as electronic watch, calculator, computer, communication electronics device, military weapon systems.
Traditional PCBs are plated through hole structure, insulation material among layers is FR4 material, the thermal conductivity of the insulation material is 0.4 W/mk. In recent years, the thermal conductivity of the insulation material is 1.3-2.2 W/mk. When plenty of integrated circuits (especially high power LED) are installed on the printing circuit board, the thermal conductivity of the printing circuit board come up to tens or hundreds of W/mk. Obviously, it is far beyond the thermal conductivity of the insulation material of the prior art.
Therefore, there are some shortcomings in the prior art.